Tower of Night: Forming the Squad
This article, , is the second chapter of the Tower of Night series; depicting Kenji Hiroshi as the POV character. It serves mainly to introduce the main cast of characters. ---- “You know this is bullshit.” Kenji said. “How many times do you have to repeat yourself?” Maya answered, annoyed. “Until you start listening.” The team Maya had decided upon had been carefully researched she said. The first, Naoko Izuru, had been a bright young woman during her studies at the academy and had even taken on missions with the Gotei 13; specifically the 10th and 12th Divisions. Maya had been quick to point out that Kenji had never worked with a squad prior to his involvement with the 13th Division. Naoko had been the first to arrive. She wore classic Shinigami garb and styled her long blond hair into a sideways parting at the front whilst letting the back hang freely between her shoulder blades. “What do we know about this tower?” She asked, somewhat hesitantly. It was Maya who answered. Kenji merely moved to the far side of the room in which they stood in order to lean against the far wall. “It appears between the hours of 10:00 and 12:00 at night and seemingly attracts Hollow to it. Aside from that however we are very much in the dark. I was hoping your experiences with the 12th Division research teams would help us solve this mystery.” “I'll certainly do my best!” Naoko replied with enthusiasm. A figure clattering almost head-first through the door alerted Kenji who directed a withering red-eyed stare towards the source of the racket. “Sorry I'm late!” The racket declared. The latest arrival was a young man with a raven black hair styled into a fringe that hung between his eyes with neat bangs on either side of his head framing it. His clothing was the staple Shinigami garb but his most distinguishing trait by far where his facial accessories; he bore a 69 tattoo on his right cheek and a blue line-like tattoo on his left cheek that looped down around his chin. He was panting and his hair was soaked through so it must've been raining outside. “You are actually on-time.” Maya assured with a welcoming smile. “I believe you and Naoko are familiar with one-another?” “Yes Ma'am! We where in the same class together.” Naoko proceeded to fill her friend in on the situation and what their mission was. When she finished the latest arrival made a point of walking towards where Kenji stood. Kenji regarded the youngster coolly before accepting his offered hand. “I'm Yuri Hisagi.” He said. “... Kenji Hiroshi.” “Kenji prefers to be alone I'm afraid.” Maya warned, with a heavy sigh. “Don't take it personally.” “You make me sound like I have a disease!” Kenji exclaimed. “Oh, be quiet.” Maya retorted. “That I can do.” The next to arrive was a towering man called Indra Taira who stood at a whopping seven foot! He had to duck when he entered through the door. His Shinigami garb was heavily modified compared to what his would-be team-mates wore. Indra's garb was sleeveless, sported a hood and was secured by a series of belts instead of obi. His hairstyle however was identical to Yuri's only Indra sported cyan-coloured hair. He introduced himself and chatted for a time with Maya to clarify what their mission fully entailed before then moving to the wall opposite Kenji. He leaned against it and nodded his head in recognition of Kenji, who nodded back. The gesture, although brief, was filled with genuine respect. “You two know each other?” Maya asked, confused. “You could say that.” Indra replied, grinning. “Kenji?” Maya asked. “It was right after I graduated.” Kenji revealed. “I got into some trouble with a nasty Hollow out in the Rukongai. It was Indra who saved me. He was the one who showed me the ropes. I've lost count on how many times he's saved my skin.” “You returned the favour a few times.” Indra noted, laughing. “Do you remember the time you defied the Onmitsukidō?” Kenji roared with laughter! “Indra thought it would be a good idea to arrest a group of Shinigami who couldn't explain away misappropriated funds without any backup, and they stuck him like a pig for his trouble. The Onmitsukidō took over and I hauled Indra's ass back to the 4th Division. He was lucky I happened to be passing through.” “Why was that?” Naoko asked, confused. “The Onmitsukidō said I wouldn't live past the hour.” Indra noted, suddenly angry. “They left me to bleed out. I remember a certain loner telling the operative who condemned me to death to kindly bend himself over so it'd be easier to boot him in the ass. Kenji then hauled me to my feet, set me on his shoulders and ran me to the Seireitei.” “But your huge!” Yuri exclaimed in disbelief. It was at that moment the door opened to permit the final member of the team: Kugi. Kenji groaned. Kugi was on a height with Kenji himself and wore a personalized uniform very different from his fellow Shinigami. His ensemble was brown and he wore no shitagi. He kept his black hair cur short and neatly trimmed at one length, and the fact his kosode was open revealed his heavily scarred chest. “Thank you for agreeing to accompany us, sensei.” “That is quite alright.” Kugi replied. “It's good to see you too, Kenji.” “Get stuffed.” Kenji replied, turning away so his back was to the group. “... Kenji...” Maya whispered. “Leave him.” Indra noted, referencing Kenji. “He'll come around.” “If you say so.” Maya answered. “Come on!” Kenji said at last. “We won't get anywhere standing around here.” Category:Bleach: Tower of Night